


Beauty and the Beast

by the_east_wind_my_darling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Drug Addiction, Fluff, He's doing the right thing, John Being a Hero, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not sure if there will be smut, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Well - Freeform, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_my_darling/pseuds/the_east_wind_my_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry stumbles upon the infamous Sherlock Holmes, more commonly referred to as the Beast, John has to take her place in the high-functioning sociopath's mansion. He expects the rest of his life to be miserable, but things may not be exactly as they seem for John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope to update once a week, most likely on Fridays or the weekend, and I will try really hard to stick to that or keep you guys updated if plans change. Thanks for reading my fic, lovelies! xoxo -Kira
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: the-east-wind

John paced in front of the fire, growing more and more agitated with every tick of the grandfather clock on the mantle. Harry had been gone since just after dinner, and it was almost midnight. Sure, he and Harry had fought before, but never for this long. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they would always tell each other where they were after their parents had passed away just six months ago. That’s when Harry’s drinking had really gotten out of hand, and John was forced to be more of a caretaker than a brother to the younger woman.

As the clock chimed twelve times, John stalked to the door and flung on his coat. He had to find Harry before she got herself into more trouble. 

———

Sherlock stalked around the shivering girl as she slowly sunk to her knees, shoulders shaking as she wrapped her threadbare sweater around her in a futile attempt to keep herself warm. Her movements were slow and clumsy, but her gaze was unwavering as she met his eyes. 

“What is your name and why are you here?” Sherlock snarled.  
“Harry Watson. And I got lost,” she replied, her lower lip trembling. Sherlock circled closer.  
“And just what were you thinking, coming here? The home of the Beast?” Sherlock growled. “Even as wasted as you are, I’m sure you’ve heard the stories. No one comes here unless they have no desire to return.”  
“I- I can’t help it. And you better not hurt me, you better not- experiment on me, like you did the others,” Harry said defiantly, trying to remain her composure.  
“Others?” Sherlock chucked. “Oh, they chose to participate. Couldn’t resist my cheekbones, I guess. But you aren’t swayed by Y chromosomes, are you, Harry?” Harry’s eyes widened. “You- you- how can you know that?”

But the Beast didn’t have time the answer as the heavy mahogany doors were flung open and a silhouette appeared in the doorway. Sherlock whirled around, lips pulled back in a snarl as his canines glistened in the candlelight.  
“Let her go!” A commanding voice reverberated through the tiled room. Sherlock stepped away from the pitiful mess of a girl and stalked towards the entry.  
“On who’s authority?” he snapped.  
“John Watson,” the voice responded.  
“Ooooh, a sibling. How touching, dearest Harriet, has brother dear come to rescue you? How noble,” Sherlock said, moving ever closer to the shadow in his doorway. The mystery man stepped forward into the light and, oh, well Sherlock certainly wasn’t expecting this. He was so- handsome. His stance- short but strong, shoulders back- screamed military, his short cropped blonde hair revealing eyes that Sherlock could get lost in. He was a keeper. Sherlock continued with his villainous monologue.  
“But that is surely to be expected from an ex-military doctor invalided from the war. Disapproves strongly of your- well, pastimes- Harriet, but clearly loves you enough to save your arse when you go missing. But, I’m afraid, I need you too much here, Harriet. His quest will fail,” Sherlock finished with a smirk. John Watson raised his chin.  
“Everything has its price. What will it take for you to let my sister go?” John questioned. Sherlock giggled.  
“Feisty, this one. Mmmm, a price, a price… I know, my dearest soldier. I’ll let dear Harriet here-“ Sherlock flicked a strand of her hair “-go, if you, John Watson, stay here with me!” Sherlock whirled around and crossed his arms.  
“What will it be, John? You or your sister? A life of freedom riddled with guilt, or a life with a beast?” Sherlock smirked again. John wanted to slap the grin right off his smug face.  
“You’re crazy!” the shorter man shouted.  
“No, John Watson, I’m high. Now, choose, or neither of you will be leaving this room tonight.” Sherlock demanded.  
“I’ll stay,” John replied. He nodded once, giving his words a finality to them. Sherlock fought to keep a full-fledged grin off his face, and shrugged nonchalantly.  
“So be it,” Sherlock answered, and pushed Harriet to her feet. She ran towards John, sobbing.  
“No, John, no, let me stay, this is all my fault, no John!” Harriet wailed desperately. John turned her around and led her out the door, kissing her on the cheek.  
“Harriet, go. Get sober. Make this count,” John whispered. She nodded once.  
“You’re a good man, John, too good,” she mumbled, and she stumbled to the doorway to begin the laborious journey from the Beast’s mansion to the humble village. 

Sherlock watched the sentimental scene with disgust shown plainly on his face. His mood quickly turned, however, when John Watson trudged back into the foyer and frowned at Sherlock.  
“Oh, we are going to have so much fun, John Watson!” Sherlock grinned maniacally. And for the first time in his life, this Beast wanted to spend time with this beauty.


End file.
